Isley
Places of Interest 'The Old Wharves '(Location) Some of the ancient wharves are still usable. Others, particularly those found south of the Miskatonic, have long-ago collapsed into the water. Where once proud ships berthed, there are now only small fishing boats. Six of the giant ones remain, sticking out into the wide, slow waters of the Miskatonic here a good ninety feet, their pilings covered in rot and algae and sometimes gaping like rotting teeth. Several hold dangling ropes of ancient make, severed or broken from the floods that have periodically swollen the river and caused such devastation to the surrounding towns. 'The Stone Breakwater' This is a long stone wall, fifteen feet wide, extending from the sandy spit of land just northeast of town out into the harbor. Sandy deposits have built up on the inside of the breakwater, forming a small beach now line with the rude shacks of fishermen. 'Fishermen's Shacks' Along the sandy beaches of Innsmouth harbor live fishermen of the poorest sort. Their nets, lobster-pots, dories, and dilapidated shanties mark the shores; piles of fish bones and spent campfires attesting to their lifestyles. They fish by day, either off the breakwater, or setting out to sea in their small boats. 'The Old Lighthouse' At the southern tip of the breakwater stands the remains of the old lighthouse, now little more than a jumbled pile of stones. The original structure was nearly sixty feet tall, and very broad, nearly twenty feet in diameter. The lighthouse was destroyed in 1888 by a freak storm. 'Custom House' This once-handsome building with its proud eagle perched atop its pediment has, like all of Innsmouth, fallen into neglect and decay. The gold-painted plaque reading "Custom House" is faded almost beyond legibility and the building's windows are all boarded up. 'The Old Martin Shipyard' Located just north of the mouth of the Miskatonic, this shallow depression was once a thriving shipyard. Now all that's left are a few stagnant pools of water, some scattered pieces of rotting lumber, and the remains of docks along the eastern shore. 'Devil Reef '(Location) The reef is a low, nearly-continuous outcropping of slippery black rock more than a mile off the coast. It was largely destroyed thirty years ago, in an attempt to slough off Innsmouth's bad reputation. While still home to an enormous level of crustacean life, the massive rock slide and crushed and blasted coral and stone has left little in the way of hiding places for fish and other free-swimming shallow-water marine life. Rumor has it something was awakened during all the blasting... and it's pissed. 'Boynton Beach '(Location) Boynton Beach is a wide sandy deposit bordered by stone cliffs fifty feet high, on the northern curve of Kingsmouth. It is a surprisingly pleasant location for swimming, in the hotter months. Near the northern end of the beach, is Fish-Head Rock, a crag extending out into the surf that looks somewhat like a gigantic fish - a narrow head with gill slits in the neck, possessed of huge eyes and a wide mouth. It is likely this rock that gave Lovecraft his inspiration for the 'Deep Ones' in his highly uncomplimentary story about Innsmouth. 'Falcon Point '(Location) Just south of Boynton Beach, hundreds of peregrines, gyrfalcons and merlins wheel through the air above the rocks and cliffs here, and make their homes in the pitted limestone. Category:Isley Category:Innsmouth Category:Locations Category:Bayside